Ryoma And Friends
by Jedediah
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Ryoma and some Seigaku people. If you want some funny, crazy scenarios in Prince of Tennis, read this now! Loads of fun inside!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first one I wrote last night while I was taking a dump. I just wish I was able to write it with more sense, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT.

Love Triangle

Being a kid does mean that you can do whatever you want. You can play whenever you want, eat whatever you like without your parents scolding you. In Ryoma's case, (who still considered himself a kid) he drinks whatever he wants. And that is, Ponta, of course. Ever since he was in America, never did he tried any other beverage rather than the grape-flavored soft drink. It was his addiction, his soulmate, his friend. He still remembered the first time they met on a busy New York streets. Ponta was so loyal to him that it never harmed Ryoma in any possible way. Whenever Ryoma was tired from tennis practice, Ponta have always been there for him. Even in Japan, it never failed to follow the young boy. Always waiting until four or five in the afternoon and the boy comes running to its arms. One click at the vending machine and there it goes, smiling back at him.

But of course, if you had too much, ending is, you'll fall ill. Especially if you drink more than ten cans a day, there's no way your system would not react negatively. That is why, today, the prince of tennis blankly stared at the hospital ceiling, with Karupin sitting on his chest, with an old nurse glancing at him every now and then with a scowl on her wrinkly face while writing down information on her notebook. It reminded Ryoma of Inui-senpai. Ah, school, tennis. How he wanted to run away to Seigaku and play some hard tennis. But he is guarded by a viscious nurse who, on Ryoma's point of view, is very displeased by his ocassional smirking and smug expression with the intention to intimidate her. But the old hag is unexpectedly tough despite her aging appearance.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, completely aware of the nurse's displeasure with her job, and shifted his position uncomfortably on the hospital bed only to be stopped by a growing pain beside his stomach.

Ouch!

His left hip hurt so much that he didn't bother trying to move again. He decicded to stay still and watched the television unwillingly. Today's weather report is a sunny day, perfect for playing tennis and a thirst-quenching Ponta. Pontaaaa...

It was ten in the morning. By this time, the tennis regulars must be busy with morning practice, enjoying the sport that Ryoma loved so much, too bad he can't even stand up, let alone move.

"Serves you right! How many Ponta have you been consuming in one day anyway?! Cocky brat!" the old nurse suddenly striked up a conversation. Ryoma did not answer the mean nurse and stroked Karupin's fur mindlessly while the cat sadly thought why her master is happier with Ponta than his own himalayan gorgeous cat.

The nurse, satisfied with annoying Ryoma, snickered and went back to writing who-knows-what on her notebook. Ryoma groaned and wondered if his senpais would visit him today? Well, not that he wanted to, it just feels... lonely.

His doctor restrained him from drinking anymore of the stuff from now on. He leaned against a wall and slowly slid down onto the floor dramatically. Just kidding. He felt like his world crashed right before his eyes as he gaped at the doctor with his parents beside him. Life without Ponta is just... unimaginable.

The morning they found Ryoma curled up on his bedroom floor, that's when Rinko decided to bring him to the hospital and hide all the Ponta stocked in their fridge. She can be bossy to her son sometimes. Ryoma may manage to disagree but a woman's power is much greater when she's worried for her cute son.

"About ten cans, I guess." he finally responded to the nurse's rethorical, mocking question awhile ago and this sudden answer made the nurse widen her brown eyes.

"What?! Unbelievable! Are you stupid, boy? You wanted to end your kiddy life with a softdrink?! If you're the so-called tennis prodigy, I'm sure you would have the knowledge that drinking too much is bad for you. Well, you deserve it. Ponta decided to teach you a lesson not to take your health for granted." then followed by her sadistic laugh. Really, is this how menopaused nurses are supposed to act? Ryoma rolled his eyes some more. He was not in the mood to listen to sermons and scolding. He's had enough of that earlier. Instead, he closed his eyes and mentally prayed that this old hag would just go away and do whatever a nurse is supposed to do.

By then, he didn't realized he had fallen asleep.

He walked along the bright aisle between daffodils and beds of roses until he reached an altar full of more flowers and baskets of fruits.

Ryoma wondered where he is when he saw that he was wearing a white coat with matching white pants. His hair is gorgeously combed up to the top of his head with a gel. He is looking twice as hot than he already is.

"I've waited for you, Ryoma-san!" a soft voice said. He quickly looked up to see who the owner of the sweet voice is.

"Who're you? And why are you purple?" Ryoma asked nonchalantly. He is now standing in front of a girl, a purple one, with a silver, shiny hair.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Ponta!" she said. Ryoma gasped uncharacteristically. Ponta! He realized this is his chance to meet his favorite drink and he's hoping for chat time with her. So he slowly took steps toward Ponta-san with a wide smile on his smug face.

"You're... a girl?" he asked excitedly. This is probably the first and only time we get to see Ryoma get excited over a girl, eh?

"Yes. As you can see, I have these enormous lumps on my chest. But that aside, Ryoma-san, I have something to tell you..." Ryoma hoped that she wasn't going to break up with him. What can he say? They've been dating for like, as long as he can remember? He would not miss this chance to be reunited with his beloved Ponta. Good thing she's a girl or his senpais will tease him of dating a can of soft drink, so he was glad. But then he realized they'll be teasing him with dating a purple girl, too.

"Will you marry me?"

He blinked many times before his brain processed the whole conversation he had with a drink. And yeah, how could he turn down Ponta? She's been with him through tough times.

He was going to answer when a figure opened the door and yelled "Don't marry her, Ryoma!"

That's when Ryoma's eyes shot open and found Eiji and Momo grinning at him. He looked at them questioningly.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you been having wet dreams, Echizen?" Momo asked with a wide, teasing smile.

"Wha..?" based on the boy's ignorant expression, the two tennis players immediately assumed that he is actually having perverted dreams.

"I knew it, Momo-chin! I win!" Eiji jumped happily while Momo groaned in defeat while handing Eiji money.

As Ryoma thought, these two stupid senpai of his were betting about something. Well, he's definitely not having a wet dream, whatever that is. More like... flowery, and fruity.

"Echizen, what were you dreaming about?" Fuji asked with a light smile.

"Nothing." he scowled.

"Judging from your toss and turns awhile ago," he remarked, "you're having a nightmare." Inui knowingly said.

Ryoma sighed. It's not a nightmare, either.

"Echizen, how's your condition?" Oishi, changing topic because he's uncomfortable talking about such adult subjects, worriedly asked him followed by Kawamura who stood beside Oishi with the same worried look. But he is also interested with the wet dreams.

"Fsshhh. So careless." Kaidoh muttered at the back.

"You let your guard down." Tezuka said with the usual stern look while sipping tea with Fuji at the table.

"I'm fine." Ryoma answered emotionless while straightening up at the bed.

"Why're you all here?" the boy asked. He couldn't help but feel glad that his senpais are here. Well, it's better than that nurse around.

"We're worried, stupid! You didn't showed up at morning practice!" Momo punched him at the back of his head while snickering.

"Ouch!" that sure hurt Ryoma's head. But what's more heartbreaking is seeing a man, probably one of his fellow patients here in the hospital, has been sipping a can of Ponta right outside his room. His throat felt dry, his eyes filled with agitation, it is painful to watch.

He ignored the regulars and closed his eyes tight. He decided to lay in bed again, convincing himself to forget about his sweetheart. But how could he?

Then he remembered his dream. There was someone who objected to his supposed wedding with the purple girl, also known as Ponta-san. Ryoma wondered who that someone is. And before he knew it, he drifted off to a deep slumber yet again.

"Who's there?" Ponta-san asked the figure in a loud voice.

"I am the one Ryoma loves! We've been together since he's still wearing diapies!" the figure slowly walked to them as it continued "I know him better than you do! And I'm sure he loves me more than he loves you!"

The figure is now face to face with Ryoma, whose eyes were wide upon recognizing who was in front of him.

"K-Karupin!" he stared in disbelief as he studied the cat's humanly appearance before his very eyes. She (Karupin) also has those large lumps on her chest, probably larger than Ponta's, he noted.

"What are you saying? He loves me! Argh!" Ponta said as she jumped to Karupin and they fought like cat and dog.

Ryoma was dumbfounded with the turn of events. These two were fighting for his love. He suddenly realized that he forgot about Karupin, the way she soothes Ryoma's sadness everytime he scraped his knee, and yet he was blindfolded by Ponta for how many years. He felt ashamed of himself. He felt cheated by Ponta. He felt betrayed. He was fooled. He felt terrible about forgetting Karupin's existence in his life. Ryoma regret abandoning Karupin, and now she was still fighting for her master. Karupin was his best friend, Ponta was his obsession.

As if realizing that this was all a big misunderstanding, he smiled and right then, he knew what could be done.

Ryoma pulled Karupin's human hand and they ran away together. Karupin smiled, even though she knew Ryoma did not see it. Her master chose her, that alone made her happy. Even though her body hurts from Ponta's punches and kicks but she won anyway. As for Ryoma, he decided to quit drinking Ponta and live life with Karupin.

That's when he woke up in the middle of the night. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his room and when he did, he saw the basket of fruits, the get well cards that his senpais left for him.

"Mrew" he heard Karupin, who's sitting on his lap, sort of smiling at him (if that's possible).

Ryoma smiled back at his cat.

"So Ponta did taught me a lesson." he stroked Karupin's fur once more before he found a certain soft drink can on his side table.

Ponta.

He shrugged and opened the can.

"Mreew!"

He shot a menacing glance at the cat before sipping the sugary grape-flavored drink.

"Ahhh, it really taste so good! I can never have enough of you, Pontaaaa..."

Karupin jumped off of his bed and settled grumpily on the couch. The cat can't help but feel cheated and forgotten, yet again.

Ryoma suddenly thought why the hell was Karupin a girl in his dream? He could clearly see the cat's male organs. Well the author must have assumed that Karupin was a girl so the story would have a love triangle, Ryoma thought. He's right, though. Sorry. I'm just a crazy human being.

He let out a sigh of relief, when suddenly..

"ACK!" his left hip hurts again. The old nurse ran into his room when she heard painful cries from Ryoma.

She smirked at the brat and said "How could you be so hard headed?"

END

A/N: Not a great ending but whatever. I've wondered how the hell does Ryoma's body manage to not make him sick with too much Ponta consumption? And who's the stupid one that left Ponta on his table? The very reason he was hospitalized? Maybe Ponta really is human. Power of love?

Review if you must!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, it's supposed to be funny anyway. But I really had no intention of making it comedic, I just... I want to write a drama so bad but it always turns out funny. Oh well. Here's another.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT.

His Secret

Everyone has a secret. Even the most silent ones have something they don't want others to know. But what is his secret? This cocky brat doesn't seem to have anything to hide, is there?

That's what Sakuno wants to find out.

Being Ryoma's classmate is something that she didn't wish but it happened. And she was happy enough to see him everyday. Not to mention being his seatmate. She felt contented with her life. Not until rumors roamed around the classroom that the said boy has been hanging out with his computer all day during weekends. He only leaves it when it's time to eat. So Sakuno, being curious, made a plan to get her hands on that computer.

On the way to school, she wondered why she suddenly wanted to meddle into Ryoma's personal life. If it is only because of her huge crush towards him, then it is not enough reason to go through this. But when her best friend, Tomoka, urged her to investigate that rumor, she found herself no choice in getting away, and now, carrying out 'Operation: His Secret' would put her curiousity (and Tomoka's) out of misery. Of course she protested that this is violation of privacy, but Tomoka convinced her well into opening that computer and she even said that Sakuno might collect Ryoma's pictures there! Or his facebook password!

The plan is to distract Ryoma with tennis and take that chance to go to his room, access his computer and check all clues of whatever he may be hiding.

Sakuno knew this is going to be hard. Ryoma doesn't easily let anyone touch his stuff, let alone his computer. But the girl is eager to put her life on the line to uncover the truth. So she made her way to their classroom to collaborate the plan with Tomoka. After all, two people is needed to carry out this plan.

"What if we get caught?" she asked Tomoka, who's busy sketching the blueprint of Ryoma's house. Sakuno was going to ask how she knew the interior of the house when Tomoka answered.

"We won't! Boys are boys. You just distract him with your sexy body and charisma and I will take care of the undercover things." she expertly explained while tracing paths on the blueprint.

Sakuno sighed. She glanced at Ryoma who's sitting at the seat beside the window, sleeping.

"I was supposed to distract him with tennis, right?" she whispered.

"Er, yeah, whatever! Just do what you gotta do!" Tomoka smiled and handed Sakuno a copy of the blueprint. Then the teacher went in and started class.

When practice was over, Sakuno waited outside the club room for Ryoma. The senpais walked out and greeted Sakuno, and she greeted back.

A few minutes later, Ryoma walked out of the room only to be surprised at Sakuno, who's smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, Ryoma-kun, can we... uhh... play tennis for a bit?" Sakuno then realized it was too early to ask him that. She should've waited until they walked home together so Ryoma would have no choice but to approve her request and play at his house! She slapped her forehead.

Ryoma's left eyebrow raised. Something smells fishy.

"Okay." he answered as he walked towards the courts which is locked. "Oh." he muttered in disappointment.

No! Sakuno thought. This is not supposed to happen! Tomoka must be waiting near Ryoma's house! Sakuno panicked.

"E-Eto! Um, the courts are already locked and so will the school gates. Maybe we could play somewhere else?" she said quickly. This made her even more suspicious, Ryoma noted.

"Hn. Well then, I know a place."

Gasp! He must've been thinking that I was flirting with him! OMG! I do like him but I don't want him to think about me like that!

Where is that place anyway? She thought nervously. She prayed it would be in their house.

But no. Ryoma Echizen is just too hard to read. He's too hard to fool. But Sakuno needed to carry out the plan. She had to return everything on track.

She followed Ryoma outside the school gates before she said another uncharacteristically suggestion.

"M-Maybe we could play at your house? I heard you have a tennis court! Ne?" she smiled nervously, as she was looking stupid in front of her crush, Ryoma sensed this is all wrong. This girl is so out of character! She must be planning something on him. Why would she want to play tennis against me in my house? The world is going crazy for Ryoma.

Well, it's no fun if I spoil it, Ryoma thought. He played along with little Sakuno's scheme. They went to his house and got ready for a match. Luckily, nobody's home. Sakuno happily remarked. Well, if you're alone with a boy, you wouldn't normally think of this as lucky, or happy.

As for Tomoka, she is hiding behind a tree just outside Ryoma's house, waiting for an opportunity to sneak in. She knew nobody's home and planned this all too well. She could join Mission Impossible!

Tomoka saw the two came in the house and she slowly tiptoed inside and followed them. Then they went out the back yard to the court where a match will be held. Tomoka went her seperate way: Upstairs.

She gotta admit, it feels so exciting to finally spy on Ryoma and see his room for the first time. This is all going smooth, she snickered.

Meanwhile, the match already started and as we all expected, Sakuno lost in just a matter of minutes.

"Mada mada dane." he smirked and pointed his racket to the loser.

"Now, tell me. What is Osakada and you planning?"

For a moment, Sakuno froze. She was so shocked that she forgot to breathe.

How could have Ryoma found out so easily? Well, he's not called a tennis prodigy for nothing, if that even has something to do with spying.

While Sakuno and Tomoka were talking about their plan earlier, Ryoma could hear them perfectly clear. But he shrugged, thinking maybe it was someone else they wanted to seduce with their 'sexy body' and 'charisma'. And he slept again.

Then the reason why he stepped out of the club room later than the others is because he was observing Sakuno, who's waiting outside. He's been thinking suspiciously for a while now.

Then Sakuno insisted to play tennis with him. Not just anywhere but on his house! When he found that the school courts were already locked, he thought of the street tennis courts. But stopped by Sakuno who eagerly suggested (more like forced him to approve) that they play on the courts of his house. Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder for Ryoma.

Anyway, he thought not to spoil Sakuno's hidden intention and complied. Mysteries kept Ryoma interested.

Proving that, Tomoka did see a lot of mystery novels neatly arranged in one shelf. She blushed at the thought that her Ryoma-sama is so cool to be interested in such stories. Then she opened every cabinet and closet to see Ryoma's clothes and undies. What a perv this girl is, doncha think?

"I-I..." she couldn't find a way to get out of this. Right from the start, their plan won't really work on Ryoma after all. As she thought, he's just too hard to fool.

"Tell or no tell?" he slowly took small steps toward Sakuno, who's knees were shaking. What is he gonna do if I don't tell? We're dead! We're dead!

As he inched closer, he patted his left palm with the racket his right hand is holding, sort of like getting ready to hit Sakuno with it. His smirk never leaving his face. Sakuno's eyes widened. He's going to commit murder right in his own house, and I'm the victim! No!

"Ahhhhh!" a deafening shriek echoed from inside Ryoma's room.

"T-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno gasped as she recognized the scream of her best friend.

Ryoma and Sakuno ran up and found the girl sitting in front of Ryoma's computer with a face of excitement.

"What the!" Ryoma snatched the mouse from Tomoka's hand and found his ultimate secret being leaked out of the whole world.

Yes, he was writing fanfictions on a certain website when Tomoka accidentally published all of it. That's why she screamed. Well, it is not quite possible to accidentally publish it because of the complicated process but Tomoka (with an unbelievable level of stupidity) did not know how to navigate with the website and mindlessly clicked and clicked until what must not be done was done.

Ryoma could not believe it. These girls... are so dead!

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

END

A/N: Hmm, I would like to read those stories... -_- Is it only me or does these girls seem to be terrible meddlers. They need training from me. Mehehe. Did you notice the author is crazy?

Review if you must!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading the first two chapters. I told you I am random. Thanks for the reviews, too. Anyway, I'm not gonna tell you how I got this idea. Warning! This chapter contains some languages which may not be suitable for readers under 13. Please ask your mom how old are you first before continuing. There, I warned you.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT.

Adult Things

His vision is slowly becoming blurry and his sense of humor (he has one!) is getting quite provoking for his friends now that they had just finished a bottle of liquor and started another one. His companions drinking a full glass of it while snickering and chatting pointless matters about Seigaku's teachers.

How did Ryoma end up in such a situation? Let's bring back time a little earlier than this scenario then.

A couple of hours earlier...

Rays of sunlight keeps on shining on his closed eyes which made it squint hard in irritation. Realizing that it was already morning, he slowly opened his eyelids to reveal golden, beautiful orbs. He felt his heavy weight cat lounging on top of his chest as it slept peacefully.

Ryoma sat up on his bed and watched Karupin fall on the sheets and woke up immediately. Then he glanced up on the alarm clock on top of his desk and it read '10:03'.

"Crap!" he rushed into the bathroom and quickly scrubbed and scrubbed every corner of his sexy little body and finished showering in time for breakfast to be served.

"Dad, why didn't you wake me up?" he said irritatingly at his father, who's sitting on one of the steps of the stairs while reading his 'newspaper'.

The old man glared at his son, who just stepped down on the final step of the stairs.

"You have to be responsible, you're a growing man, Ryoma. It's not like I'm here forever with you." he shot back.

"Che. I'm twelve years old." he argued while taking a seat on one of the dining chairs.

"Oh you want some milk, Ryoma? How about I walk you to school? Can I change your diapers?" his father teased him.

This has always annoyed Ryoma. Not only that the breakfast is american, but it seems like everyone's always treating him like a kid. He's not a kid anymore. Okay, maybe he is, but he's old enough... He knows most of Tokyo's shopping malls and streets, he can even go out by himself without getting lost.

So he decided to do adult things in order to make them realize he is not a child anymore. And the first adult thing he thought of is: Cursing/bad words.

Ryoma doesn't know much bad words but he knew some. The moment he entered their classroom, Horio greeted him.

"Oi, morning, Echizen!" he smiled at the boy.

Ryoma thought for a while. Ah, my first victim. What bad word could he tell Horio?

"Hey, dickhead. 'Sup?" he said with his usual bored expression but inside his head, Ryoma is quite proud of himself for being able to pull that off.

"W-What did you say?" Horio was surprised at Ryoma's words. "I don't understand."

Oh, right. Ryoma thought. He said it in English! He slapped his forehead. He thought of translating it in japanese for Horio but it would be awkward and there's no intimidating effect anymore. And also Horio's so dumb to understand it even in japanese.

"Nothing." he walked to his seat grumpily. FAIL.

"What's with him?" Horio stared confusingly at Ryoma. He became curious about that English word.

Class started and while the teacher is writing some English phrases on the blackboard, Horio called his attention and everyone's attention was all at Horio at once.

"Yes, Mr. Horio Satoshi?" the teacher looked pissed at the disturbance.

"Teacher, what does 'dickhead' mean?"

Everyone fell silent. Ryoma's eyes widened in disbelief at what Horio just did. He just hopes Horio doesn't point a finger to whoever told him that.

"T-That's..." the teacher felt his face turn hot from embarrassment. Is he going to tell what it is to first years? Where did Horio hear that word?!

"Where did you hear that word?"

"Er-" Horio glanced at Ryoma, who shot a menacing tell-him-and-I'll-kill-you look at him. So he decided to lie.

"I.. heard it in a movie...?" he nervously swalloed his saliva and looked away from Ryoma.

"Well, you don't have to know what it means. And don't say that again, it's a bad word." then the teacher resumed to writing on the board. Horio heard whispers around him. He was so humiliated because of Ryoma. Now that he thought of it, Ryoma called him a 'dickhead'! Which is a bad word! I am so going to take revenge!

After school, of course there's the tennis practice. Ryoma groaned at the thought of his stupid senpais. Those who always pat his head like he was a dog, or bend their knees when talking to him to provoke him of being a short kid.

"Ochibi!"

"Echizen!"

Momo and Eiji were the first to greet him. They were being the usual little girls right now and it doesn't fail to irritate Ryoma. He adjusted his cap as he responded another bad word. He smirked.

"Hey, Eiji-fucking-senpai. Hello, Momo-shitty-senpai."

Both guys stared furiously at him.

"What the fuck did you call me?!" Momo snapped a vicious glance at Ryoma as the boy was held tightly by the angry Eiji.

"Echizen!" Ryoma heard Ryuzaki-sensei shouted even though she's meters away from them. Eiji quickly let go of him.

When the boy and the coach were now face to face with each other, Ryuzaki-sensei hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his head.

"I heard what you said to Momo and Eiji! And Horio also told me what you said to him. You know that's some dirty words. I am so disappointed at you." she stared angrily at him. Ryoma looked away.

"Where did you learn those words, anyway? And why are you suddenly being like that?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked him.

"Well, you know America." that asnwered her first question. She sighed in frustration. And now for the second question. Ryoma looked at her for a moment then turn his gaze to the ground.

"Well?" Ryuzaki-sensei impatiently stomped her feet.

"Everyone has been treating me like a kid. And I don't like it."

"So you did matured things? Well, you are a kid, what do you expect? What you said to your upperclassmen were rude. Go apologize. Oh yeah, and Horio, too." Ryoma tried to resist but the strong arm of the coach pushed him away while saying 'Go'.

He slapped his forehead again. What a failure he is today!

After he apologized to Momo and Eiji (he forgot Horio), Ryoma isn't that easily stoppable. The more they try to stop him, the more he wants to do it. So if saying bad words is not going to work, he might as well move on to the second plan which is: Smoking.

"Horio, come with me." he was not that close to the boy but it's better than anyone else on the team.

"Where are we going?" Horio followed him out of the school gates and jogged behind him.

"You'll see."

And so, they went to a convenience store to buy some cigars. But before Ryoma could step in front of the counter, Horio stopped him and dragged him to one of those aisles.

"Wait! Are we really going to do it?!" he whispered nervously while glancing left to right if anyone's listening to them. Ryoma shrugged his arms off of him and dusted and straightened his uniform.

"Idiot, of course." Ryoma smirked.

"But what if someone sees us?"

"No one's going to see us. If you keep your big mouth shut."

And that ended their argument. Horio sighed feeling defeated while seated at the chairs while Ryoma talked to the cashier.

"Cigarettes are not for sale to minors." she said with an intimidated smile on her disgusting face (because she wears an awfully thick makeup).

Without saying another word, Ryoma walked out of the store, aware of Horio following behind him.

"Er, so... what're we going to do?" Horio asked the pissed off Ryoma and scratched his head.

"Hmm, third plan."

"Third... plan?"

Third plan: Liquor. Well, the original plan is 'Ladies' but Ryoma disliked this idea so he chose to get drunk instead. Horio thought this was a legitimate, great idea! So he invited and convinced the other two freshmen to join them. Of course that's Katchiro and Katsuo (who had no idea what harm liquor can do to their body but happily agreed).

Katsuo, who's known with incredible cooking skills, cooked some finger foods for them to enjoy tonight while they drink. Katchiro quietly took bottles of sake from his father's kitchen. Horio was in charge of the place and Ryoma did nothing. He said that it was his idea and he did assigned them of what to bring later so he rested until dinner time.

Fast forward to 9:00pm. Ryoma wore his rollerblades and headed to the supposed meeting place, the park. Aren't they going to be spotted here so easily? Stupid Horio. He stopped to see the three airheads setting up the little table.

"Oi, Echizen! You're late!" Horio exclaimed.

"Shhh! Lower your voices!" Katsuo placed a finger on his lips gesturing for them to keep quiet.

"Ryoma-kun, your seat is here." Katchiro happily pointed a seat beside Horio. He is obviously looking excited at this. Ryoma shrugged.

And so, after an hour of drinking and drinking and eating and laughing and drinking again, we've come to the point where this story started. Let's continue.

His vision is slowly becoming blurry and his sense of humor (he has one!) is getting quite provoking for his friends now that they had just finished a bottle of liquor and started another one. His companions drinking a full glass of it while snickering and chatting pointless matters about Seigaku's teachers.

"Hey fuck you, Horio. You suck at tennis and now suck Katsuo's dick! If he has one!" Ryoma teased the poor, late bloomer first years as Katchiro laughed his heart out.

"Dickhead!" that was the only bad word Horio knows.

"Who's there?" a light suddenly flashes on their flushed faces and they stopped laughing.

"What're you kids doing there?" another guy asked firmly.

"We're having fun, mister!" Katsuo smiled widely (almost a deadly one) to the police officers and drank his glass of sake.

"Yeah! We were talking about how Mr. Takeda is such a fucking loser!" Katchiro hiccupped before he broke out a crazy laugh.

"Hahaha! I saw him fuck one of the students behind the shower rooms! I took a video of it, you wanna see?" Horio walked slowly towards the two officers with his iPhone on his hand, his hips wobbling in the process.

"Hey, you guys are drunk!" said officer one.

"Duh! I thought police officers were smart. But they're dumbasses." Ryoma shot back. Katsuo and Katchiro laughed. Officer two snatched his glass from his hand. Ryoma groaned.

"Here! Can you see it? *hick!* can you see it?" Horio's breath fogged officer one's eyes and it became watery. He held Horio's wiggly body so the boy could stand.

"You gotta stop drinking this liquor! You are all minors!" he said.

"I am Horio Satoshi! I have two years drinking experience, you don't tell me what to do, dickhead!" he protested as he watched the video himself.

"You crazy brats! I'm taking you all to the station!" Officer two grabbed Ryoma's arm and tried to catched the other two freshmen who were now sobbing like five year olds. Officer one carried Horio and together they all went to the station.

The telephone rang loudly all over the Ryuzaki residence. As Sakuno picked it up, he heard a man with deep voice talk to her.

"Is this Ryuzaki Sumire?"

"Uh, no. Please wait, I'll call her." she answered then ran upstairs to where her grandmother is.

"Grandma! There's a man on the phone, he wants to talk to you." then Sumire answered the phone to know who it is.

Sakuno followed her and stared at the older woman. Her face is somewhat confused... Sakuno noted. She decided that eavesdropping is bad so she returned to the kitchen to resume cooking breakfast.

The plate on her hand slipped as she heard her grandmother yell.

"ECHIZEN! What the fuck are you doing there?!"

END

A/N: Growing up is quite a long process, so it's better to enjoy it while you're a kid. Poor first years.

Review if you must!


End file.
